


Nocturne夜曲

by Jumpfish



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Conkus - Freeform, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post Pacifist Ending, RK1000 - Freeform, first a lot of stuff really, just these two dorks dancing around each other for a while, slight angst but it doesn't last long, we really need to all figure out a name for this
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumpfish/pseuds/Jumpfish
Summary: 在仿生人起義成功後，Connor依舊保持疏離，被自我懷疑所侵蝕。Markus決定要改變這一切。(或者也可以叫做“當時我試圖寫肉，但最後不得不為它寫了5000字的前奏。”)





	Nocturne夜曲

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nocturne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087173) by [Aiilurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiilurus/pseuds/Aiilurus). 



> 譯者：有錯或不順請告訴我><。

 

**2038年 11月10 日**

 

Markus第一次嘗試與Connor連結時，他聽見RK800微弱的吸氣聲，對方瑟縮了下並快速地把自己的手拉開。這已經是Markus的本能反應了，真的，他太習慣耶利哥的仿生人直接用連結分享彼此的感受，忘記了Connor對於異常有多麼 _生疏_ 。Connor提出打算滲入模控生命大樓的計劃──一個自殺行動，他只是想與前異常仿生人獵人建立一個連結，傳遞他的擔憂，沒有考慮到對方在這方面有多經驗不足。

 

“我很抱歉，我──”Markus試圖說點甚麼，但是話被打斷了。

 

“不，不，沒關係的，我只是......”但Connor無法表達出他現在的感受，Markus短暫地思考到Connor可能也 _不曉得_ 自己的感受到底是甚麼。最終Connor選擇抿緊嘴唇，棕色的眼睛低垂避開了Markus的視線，回到他之前縮在教堂角落站著的姿勢。

 

Markus想多說些話好讓對方自在一些。然而最後，他只是朝對方緩緩地點個頭，嘗試用眼神表達對另一個仿生人的擔憂和疑問，但後者依然固執地盯著地板。感覺到Connor不會再多說，Markus轉身離開。他皺了一下眉頭，希望之前的行為沒有惹惱RK800到足以影響他成功的機率。

 

他的擔憂顯然是不必要的。Markus看見Connor的身影，和緊跟在後的一群剛獲得自由的軍隊，前者幾乎要抑制不住自己的驚嘆。他想跟對方說點甚麼，感覺到自己的系統正在高速運轉。他可以說 _甚麼_ 呢，對這位剛剛在關鍵時刻逆轉了情勢的人。幸好Connor替他先開了口。

 

“你成功了，Markus。”

 

“是我們成功了。”

 

──────────────────

**2038年11月30 日**

 

在異常仿生人勝利後的幾週讓人摸不著頭緒，沒人真的知道怎麼處理後續的事。勝利後的日子充滿了歡樂和慶祝，但現在塵埃落定，每個有時間適應新的現況的仿生人變得焦躁不安，渴望將生活往前推進。Markus可以發誓，在預料他未來的工作量時，他幾乎感覺到同等於人類的頭痛。但其實在這幾週，他腦裡還放著些別的事情。自從勝利之夜後他就沒再見過Connor，他與他的軍隊抵達時臉上帶著的快樂隨著Markus的演講一併消失了。RK800被甚麼 _困擾_ 著，但在Connor不見之前，兩人根本沒有閒下來的時間。Markus回憶起他嘟嚷著有個朋友在等他，儘管這位前獵人在Markus有時間問他前便迅速地逃走了。

 

如果他對自己誠實，Connor的疏離確實讓他有些受傷。他想與RK800，與他最為親近的執法仿生人，展開對話。也許他太樂觀了，他甚至希望兩人能成為朋友。

 

目前比較尷尬的是，Markus大部分時間都在斟酌用甚麼方式聯繫Connor，而不是專注於仿生人的未來。他說服自己如果仿生人要與人類和平共處，他會需要Connor的加入。Simon、Josh和North漸漸因他的拖延感到惱火，懇求他就發送一條訊息給RK800，或者 _其他甚麼_ 都好。

 

幸好Connor決定在消失幾週後現身。Josh一直在耶律哥的入口處守著，他通過與Markus的連結讓後者警覺到Connor的存在。Markus從書桌旁起身時差點要絆倒自己。

 

房門慢慢被打開，Connor機械地走了進來。兩人互相看著對方很長一段時間。

 

“Connor。”

 

“Markus。”他開口，往RK200的方向走了最後幾步，站在他的面前。“我想和你討論一些事情。”

 

“當然。”Markus邊說邊走到房間的對面坐下，指著旁邊的椅子示意Connor坐下。“你想說什麼？”

 

Connor小心翼翼地坐了下來。他似乎用了很多時間來組織語言，眼睛在Markus及房間的任何一個點上不停飄移。最後他終於開口。

 

“我認為，如果我不再參與......”因為這場鬥爭已經取得勝利，他似乎難以找到更合適的字眼。“你的事業，會比較好。”

 

Markus只能茫然地對他眨眨眼，試圖破解Connor如此冷漠的原因──呃，他一直都很冷漠，但現在又登上了一個新的水平。他是否害怕其他仿生人對他幫助人類找到耶律哥而感到憎惡？但就他了解並沒有任何人。

 

“Connor......”

 

“我怕模控生命會恢復對我的控制。”

 

這句話是從哪裡冒出來的？Markus再度觀察Connor的眼神尋找答案，但後者似乎決定看向其他地方，而不在異常仿生人的領袖上。

 

“為什麼要這麼想？是什麼讓你認為他們可以再次控制住你？”Markus向前傾，輕輕地將一隻手放在Connor的前臂上。他感覺到對方的緊繃，希望Connor能認出這麼做是為了安撫他。“Connor，你自由了。”

 

他看著Connor略微搖了搖頭，後者似乎想像之前一樣把手臂給抽出來，但過了一會兒，他放鬆下來，臉上帶著挫敗的表情。

 

“他們做到了。”RK800下巴的仿生肌肉在說話時緊繃起來。Markus加深握著手臂的力道，再一次想要安撫他。“在你演講途中，我幾乎......”

 

Markus意識到對方無法再說下去了。他慢慢地，像接近受到驚嚇的動物一樣，手輕輕地滑下Connor的手臂，讓兩人的雙手互觸，較大的手掌輕輕地貼著Connor的。Markus想花點時間讚嘆這雙手擁有的能力，但很快就把注意力轉移到旁邊坐立不安的仿生人上。

 

“你能給我看看嗎？”Markus輕輕捏了他的手，但沒有退去皮膚層。還不能，得等Connor先這麼做才行。“拜託，我只是想了解一下。”

 

Connor繼續盯著地板，很顯然他不習慣這個。在短暫的出廠時間中，他已經習慣自己是一個掌控者，主導發問的人。慢慢地，他點了點頭，Markus看著Connor帶著雀斑的皮膚層逐漸退去，露出人造的機體。帶著悲傷的棕色雙眼看向Markus的綠和藍。接著，仿生人領袖也退去了手部的皮膚層，並在連結建立時再次感覺到Connor的緊張。他握緊RK800的手，希望對方相信他。 _沒事的_ 。

 

忽然間Markus可以看到、感知到一切了。Connor對他的過去感到的羞愧和內疚，和他與Anderson副隊長，Hank之間的溫情。毫無疑問他也能感受到Markus和Carl之間的愛，推倒Leo時感到的恐懼，以及看見Carl虛弱地臥床的悲傷，他的生命漸漸地走往終點。Markus看見了花園，還有Amanda，感覺到Connor拚命尋找逃脫的方法── _任何方法_ ──時的絕望。他感到心痛，感受到Connor的恐懼，害怕自己的身體違背意志再次傷害人。

 

Connor現在正盯著他，搜尋他眼中任何拒絕或厭惡的跡象，但Markus沒有表現出任何一點。他們的連結結束了。在Connor打算離開前，Markus的另一隻手按住他牽著的那隻手。

 

“Connor，你阻止了他們，你逃開了。他們再也不會傷害你或其他人了。”Connor又要試圖離開，但Markus的身體略微向前傾，迫使他們的眼睛再度對上。“我向你保證。”

 

奇妙地是，Connor似乎信了他。更驚人的是他抬起空著的那隻手回握住Markus，兩個人靠的非常近。Markus發誓他感應到了某種連結，與剛剛的完全不同。正是在此時他注意到了對方手掌的柔軟，不得不強迫自己的手指不動，抑制住想要撫摸的衝動。

 

“其他人，”Connor說道，帶著脆弱的表情，比Markus先前見過的都要更加生動。“他們有沒有因為我所做的恨我？”

 

Markus鄙棄掉話語中可以聽出的自我厭惡。他只想要除去對方的恐懼，讓他別再懷疑自己。

 

Markus之前見到了Tracis，Connor在伊甸園俱樂部放走的兩個訪生人。他當然見過，因為他會盡量跟進入耶律哥的每一位仿生人介紹自己，讓自己看起來是個值得信賴的人，而不是甚麼神秘的信仰；他在起義後的公務中遇上Kamski，也見到了Chloe，另一位Connor放過的生命。當時的她並沒有異常，即使槍已經舉到她頭上，也沒有感到任何恐懼，沒有表現出任何悲傷，但Connor依舊無法射殺她。

 

Markus握著對方的手告訴他所有的事，看著因為提到Tracis時而睜大的雙眼。如果他沒看錯的話，還有因為得知她們喜歡他而軟化的眼神。

 

“Connor，沒有冒犯的意思，”Markus聽起來很正經，眼睛卻閃爍著笑意。“你可能是一位有名的異常訪生人獵人，但看樣子並不是很擅長。”

 

Connor真心笑了出來。即使是小聲的笑，仍舊讓Markus感到驚訝。他注視著對方的臉，很快地驚訝就被壓倒性的喜悅所替代。Markus望進深棕色的雙眼，在Connor笑著的時候幾乎閃閃發亮，他發現自己很難不被牽著走，發出了在勝利後第一個真心的大笑，兩者先前緊繃的狀態消失無蹤。平靜下來後，Markus發現自己還在看著對方，而Connor微笑著望回來，就跟他對Connor做的一樣。

 

“謝謝你，Markus。”最後Connor再度捏了捏仿生人領袖的手。站起身離開時他的嘴角依舊往上翹著。

 

“只是小事。”Markus回答，跟著他一起走到門口。Markus轉身面對另一位仿生人，抬起手重重地拍在Connor肩上。“沒有你我們永遠不會贏，Connor，我們仍然需要你的幫助。你現在是我們的一員，沒有人會因為你的過去針對你的。”

 

“我知道。”Connor還在笑，然而在面對RK200時，他的表情似乎帶上了一絲柔和。

 

Markus沒有多想就把他拉進一個擁抱中，雙臂環住對方的肩膀。這個擁抱很短暫，與他給Simon，Josh或North的同樣，他心裡卻覺得有些不同。如果Connor有任何不滿他也沒有說出來，只是單純地回抱。分開後，他們又看了彼此最後一眼，直到Connor離去。

 

──────────────────

**2039年3月4 日**

 

接下來的幾個月，人類和仿生人朝著更穩固的和平邁出極大的一步。Markus很高興他與Connor的談話似乎奏效了，這位前獵人現在與他圈子裡的人相處良好。又過了一陣子，Connor開始對他們更加敞開自己，而這個頂峰便是說服他與Simon連結。

 

兩個仿生人經由這次連結更好地理解了彼此。Simon私底下向Markus說起一個仿生人──Daniel，他在RK800的記憶中看到他。Connor因這位異常者的死產生的內疚，解釋了他最初對待Simon的謹慎態度。Markus注意到兩人之間尷尬的氣息基本上全消失了，也許有一天Connor會跟Josh或North連結──應該會是Josh，他記得Connor向他吐露過North讓他害怕。

 

Markus與這位警探的關係也發生了巨大的變化，尤其是考慮到他們第一次會面是Connor用槍指著他。兩人經常因為忙碌而沒有甚麼社交生活，但只要時間允許，他們往往會傾向享受彼此的陪伴。

 

這是個祥和的春天早晨。Markus有些空閒時間，他選擇把它花在他公寓的畫布前，鋼琴聲從揚聲器輕輕地流洩出。Carl在新年過世之後，他發誓要繼續作畫，不論生活有多麼忙碌。Carl告訴過他這是種減壓的好方法，可以擺脫日益繁忙的生活。Markus同意這點。

 

筆刷小心翼翼地在畫布上劃過最後一筆，他花了點時間評估他的創作。抽象的筆觸顯現出兩個相擁的人，肩膀以上超出了畫布的範圍。兩人非常地靠近，只能用親密來形容他們的姿勢。他沉浸在自己的思緒中，眉頭皺了起來。

 

他並不是完全沒意識到他對Connor的情感產生了變化。兩人獨處的時候，他常發現自己在看著對方的一舉一動，看著他的肢體語言如何越來越像人。他們更加自在地觸碰對方，而Markus發覺兩人的手停留在對方身上的時間超過了必要的長度。不止一次他渴望把Connor拉近，把手放到他脖頸細緻的皮膚上──會不會像他的手一樣柔軟？

 

平靜的音樂聲被公寓的語音系統打斷，通知他“授權的客人”已經進入。Markus的嘴角翹起，他立刻就知道是誰來拜訪了。

 

他並沒有從畫布前移開，而是選擇讓對方找到他。這對警探來說並不是很難。

 

聽到進入房間的腳步聲，Markus轉過頭，視線放到他的客人上時雙眼亮了起來。在自己和Hank花了點力氣，好吧，是很多努力後，Connor終於放棄了他的仿生人制服。他的時尚感不是說特別細緻，通常會選擇最舒適的種類，因此穿著簡單寬鬆的T恤與牛仔褲並不奇怪。Markus無意間想過Connor是否會允許他為他挑選一些服裝，一些更加適合的。他禁不住含帶喜愛的微笑，然而看見對方困擾的神情，笑容便很快消失了。

 

“你還好嗎？”Markus從座位上站起身，直直地走到RK800的前方。他沒多加思考便要將手放向另一個仿生人的肩膀，但Connor比他先有動作，聳拉著肩發出一聲嘆息。

 

“是關於Hank。”Connor輕輕地從Markus旁繞了過去，視線偏向一旁。Markus看著他快速地掃描了這幅畫，面無表情，LED燈閃黃了幾圈。“他的身體情況越來越讓人擔心，但他拒絕改變或是承認問題。”

 

啊，Markus非常了解Connor的挫折感。他以前天天照顧Carl時，老人家常直接拒絕醫生的建議。

 

“Hmmm，”心不在焉地哼了哼，Markus走到Connor身邊。他的指尖渴望去觸碰旁邊的人。“這可是個難題。”

 

Connor笑了，笑意卻沒有到達眼底。

 

“他對我非常重要。”聽起來RK800像是頭一遭有這種想法。“我想到了他對自己的身體造成多少傷害......我本來認為他現在快樂多了就會停下來。Markus，一想到他可能沒剩多少時間，我──”

 

Markus看著對方嚥下接下來的話，快速吸進一口氣讓自己稍微冷靜。

 

“我好怕。”

 

Markus預先準備好的話全被拋諸腦後。他握住對方的右手，手指帶著堅定與撫慰人心的力量。

 

“害怕沒有甚麼不好。”Markus較為粗糙的手指溫柔地摩娑柔軟的手指，隨意地描繪著。“你有沒有告訴Hank你的感覺？”

 

他馬上就知道了答案。警探頓住了，表情似乎有些變化。Markus微笑著，手指繼續為對方服務。

 

“我了解你，Connor。你總是把所有事都放在心裡，忘記要 _真正_ 去告訴人們你的感受，我們可不會心靈感應。”他開玩笑道，用空著的手握住Connor垂在身側的那隻手。

 

“你是對的，我身為異常仿生人還是沒有像你做的那麼好。”Connor帶著自嘲的語氣望向異色的雙眼。“就是真的太忙了，要去嘗試理解這種和平，整理傷害仿生人的罪刑制度，還有如何將仿生人員工納入警察部門──”

 

他在東拉西扯，一個讓Markus覺得可愛的特點。說話聲最終逐漸轉弱，他喪氣地看著地板。兩個訪生人維持沉默，唯一的聲音是房間裡流轉的舒緩鋼琴聲。靈感乍現。

 

“你需要學習如何放鬆。”

 

沒有進一步的解釋，他引導Connor的左手放到他的肩上，Markus的手則安在對方腰上。他發誓他感覺到兩人之間有某種電流流過。新的姿勢讓他們更加靠近，胸膛只剩容得下毛髮的距離。

 

“你在做什麼？”

 

“和我一起跳舞。”Markus咧開嘴笑，收到不敢置信的表情時眼角開心地皺起。“拜託了，就當讓我開心一下？”

 

結果證明Connor並不需要過多的勸說。兩人迅速地沉浸到放鬆的氛圍裡，身體一起舞動。Markus欣賞對方臉上柔和的表情，他知道自己肯定是同樣的神情。兩人一起踏步，與其說跳舞更像是在輕柔地搖擺，百萬個無法言說的話彷彿由彼此的接觸流通。

 

他的目光掃過Connor露出的鎖骨，雀斑隨興地分佈，不完美的設計讓他看起來更加人性化，讓人渴望觸摸到更多地方。他想要描繪對方身體的每一寸，將手指梳理過厚實的棕色髮絲，直到全部跟那束Connor永遠無法馴服的瀏海一樣不完美。他想要低頭用唇膜拜修長的脖頸，想知道那雙完美的嘴唇會發出什麼樣的聲音。如果他能夠永遠地陷進那深棕色的雙眼，他會很高興，想要Connor永遠帶著喜愛之情望著他。

 

Connor往前傾把頭靠在他的肩窩，Markus覺得自己的釱液調節器似乎漏跳了一拍。處於新的姿勢下，Markus不得不用上所有的意志力，阻止嘴唇貼向無意識奉獻給他的脖頸、耳朵的輪廓，或任何他可以碰到的部位。他閉上眼睛，享受Connor的髮絲搔著下巴的感覺，令人驚訝地柔軟。他小心地湊近了一點，感受到對方更加用力地抱住自己，仿生的呼吸溫熱了Markus的衣領。

 

無意中他們牽起的手放開，Markus的手向上滑過對方的手臂，靠到柔軟的脖子上。Connor為什麼可以讓他的處理器像是出了毛病一樣呢？他想著，眼睛仍就滿足地閉著，感到對方的手放在了他身上同樣的位置。兩人在平和的曲調中繼續擁抱著。

 

Markus哼著曲子，接著終於、終於在另一人的頭頂印下一個輕吻。兩人沒有對這個發展做出任何回應，順水推舟，避免事情複雜化。

 

兩人都不確定保持這個姿勢待了多久，完全沉迷於對方的擁抱中，直到鋼琴聲停下，顯然到了播放列表的最末尾。

 

很明顯沒人想試圖移開，於是Markus的嘴唇再次貼上柔滑的髮絲，然後是太陽穴，看著LED閃爍著黃光。Connor和許多在革命後自由的仿生人選擇不消除他們的“機械性”，他們不需要隱藏自己的身分，也不用試著成為人類。

 

Markus撫摸對方脖子的手刺痛起來，他注意到碰觸的部分退成了白色，打開了連結。

 

他感受到對方的憂慮，而他清楚對方也可以感受到他的。他接收到Connor對那位像父親一般的人的擔心，他傳送Carl狀態良好時的影像來安撫他，並保證如果他要求Hank去嘗試，他會做的。反之，他對於自己的領導能力感到的焦慮傳送到這位警探身上。Connor的回應是讓他通過Connor的雙眼，看見退去皮膚層，自信地在史特拉福大廈上演講的他。RK800分享他的感受，他對這個仿生人領袖的欽佩。感到一些壓力消失後，他放鬆下來。

 

連結開始轉弱，直到完全消失，仿生皮膚回歸原位。Connor抬起頭，他們的臉幾乎要撞上。兩人深陷於彼此的視線中，Markus的傳感器由於對方如此靠近而高速運轉，放在他肩膀上的手讓他這個部位不停發出嗡鳴聲。溫熱的氣息吹拂過他的嘴唇，他在考慮多往前幾公分時微微啟唇。

 

他的身體肯定是率先做出行動了，因為Markus很快便記錄到柔軟嘴唇的彈性。Connor發出一聲嘆息。

 

現在修長的雙手轉移到他的臉，托著他的下巴。他們的第一個吻不帶有慾望，嘴唇碰一小會便分開了。Markus觀察著棕色的眼睛，試圖找出任何抗拒的跡象，但Connor只是再次將嘴唇貼上。比第一次要熱情，Connor更加堅定地貼著他，兩人交融在一起，雙手撫摸著能找到的所有裸露的皮膚，臉、脖子、肩膀。他們的呼吸聲加重，系統在處理這段變化時一直呈現過熱狀態。

 

Markus繼續試水溫，舌頭向外滑動挑逗對方的下唇，他的回饋是對方喉頭發出的小小喘息。他們張開嘴，舌頭與舌頭相遇，Markus接收到全然陌生的感覺。他覺得有趣，它們之間似乎有著不同的質地，這無疑對RK800的分析能力做出了解釋。兩人嘗試了不同的步調、不同的角度以獲得最好的反應，接著進入狂熱的節奏中。Markus突然明白人類為什麼會認為這令人上癮，他感覺到內心的渴望不斷膨脹，渴望著 _更多_ 。不幸地是RK800向後退開了，他面無表情，讓人感到不安。

 

棕色的雙眼快速地眨了眨──似乎只有他在這時會做出這種動作──，LED燈一閃一閃。他嘆了口氣，讓自己完全脫離仿生人領袖的懷抱。

 

“案子剛剛進來了。”他帶著歉意地說，但他眨眼時裡面似乎閃著俏皮的光芒。“抱歉。”

 

RK200發現自己太過僵硬而無法開口。他看著警探離去，身體仍然因剛才的接觸感到炙熱。他嘆了口氣，他可無法從自己身上得到慰藉。Markus把自己扔回畫架前，換掉畫布，思緒嗡嗡作響。

 

──────────────────

**2039年5月16 日**

 

終於，賦予仿生人平等權利的第一部法律正式生效。Markus和Warren總統之間的氛圍可以說是非常緊繃，這位女士似乎認為仿生人領袖會隨時發動攻擊。誠然，她冒著很大的風險進入了仿生人活動的大本營──底特律，Markus體諒她的不信任。她與他的公開談話有助於保持輿論高度，但他並不羨慕幾乎要讓內戰開打的總統的聲譽。

 

Markus基本上是撐過長時間的演講的，幾乎要為自己的不關心感到愧疚，但就真的是非常麻木又無聊。他也被要求發言了，對著一房間的人，還有在其他地方密切關注的數百萬人發表了簡短而精確的演說。

 

正是在正事結束後的聚會，人與Markus的親信有交流的機會後，他了解到Carl對這種事的厭惡。那些人類看起來如此不真誠，不斷在他們的假笑背後策劃別的東西。也許正常人並不是這樣，但政治似乎產出了某種特定類型的人。遺憾的是Markus與Carl不同，他沒有可以喝酒讓整件事變得可以忍受的選擇，所以他決定失陪去“呼吸些新鮮空氣”，儘管作為仿生人這個藉口非常不委婉。

 

溜進後花園夜晚的清新空氣裡，他愉快地注意到這裡似乎只有他一人。真要說的話，他現在只有一個想交談的對象。Connor出席了聚會，作為第一個在警政系統中發揮積極作用的仿生人，他的聲音對於訂定仿生人工作權相關的法律至關重要。

 

兩人之間的關係雖然還沒有具體討論過，但自從那天早上在公寓做的事後，幾個星期以來只有更加明朗。阻礙他們進一步的唯一要素是基本沒有私人時間，這還算進了比人類短了許多的“睡眠”時間。但願法律的通過會讓情況變得更好些。

 

他一瞬間考慮找到警探並將他帶到別的地方去，但最終決定不這麼做。完全沒有必要在這個地方揭示他們的關係，Markus不希望有任何事情分散掉主要焦點。當然還是有少數人，也就是他在耶律哥的朋友是知情的，他們對Connor可能喜歡甚麼不斷地提供建議，還有Hank，在他們跳舞僅僅幾小時後Connor顯然忍不住告訴了他。

 

他尚沒有機會見見這位副隊長，儘管幾週前兩人獨處時Connor告訴他這個人的健康狀況有所改善。看到Connor如此開心，RK200的處理器似乎狂亂起來。他願意做任何事情來延續這個笑容。

 

腳步聲和呼喊他名字的聲音使他從漫無目的的思考中走出來。他嘴角上揚，轉過身迎接他的愛人，很快地他的懷抱被另一個仿生人給佔據，他的下巴現在靠到軟軟的頭髮上。一個熟悉的景象。

 

“所以這位貴賓為什麼會憂心忡忡地待在花園裡呢？”

 

“我沒在憂慮。”他板起的臉很快因感覺到對方在微笑而消除了。“就只是想單獨待一會兒。”

 

“如果是這樣，那我就離開了。”Connor開玩笑地作勢要移動，但只被抱得更緊了，耳邊傳來 _你敢_ 的低語。他發出的輕笑聲讓Markus覺得飄飄然，歪下頭不停啄吻對方的臉。

 

“已經很晚了，”Connor的語氣暗藏些甚麼，最終嘴唇對上去給了個簡短的吻，接著他直接向著Markus的嘴唇低語。“我們可以找個理由離開。”

 

“哦？”Markus再一次把Connor拉近壓上他的唇，並向後退靠到牆壁上，舒適地圈住RK800較為精瘦的身型。他的雙手扯著短短的棕色毛髮，讓Connor的唇瓣開啟，接著迅速抓住這次機會加深了吻。當他們的舌頭接觸時，他喉嚨深處發出了一聲粗喘。

 

Connor又一次斷開了吻，Markus往前傾，試圖再次攫取那令人上癮的嘴唇。可惜的是他的愛人似乎想要結束了，用雙手撫平了Markus寬闊肩膀上的衣服。

 

“我認為我們應該回去你那。”

 

_哦_ 。這是Markus當機前所能想到的全部了，他無法跟上這句話帶有的可能性。他們還沒機會做 _那個_ 呢，總是太忙或者獨處時間太少，兩人想要多享受氛圍而不是急躁行事。Markus的音頻處理器已經聽不清Connor對他迷茫的表情的嘲笑，接著他在腦中叫了一台計程車。

 

如果有人對於Markus的離場有任何疑問，他們也沒提出。也許人類因為需要睡眠，自動接受了凌晨一點是完全合理的離開時間。他們唯一獲得的回應是North對他挑起的眉毛，而他只是聳聳肩，咧嘴笑著。踏進計程車時，他暫時停住對著他們的攝像頭，手指伸進深棕色的頭髮裡梳理，Connor的頭靠在他的肩上。他愉快地嘆了口氣。Connor的手開始輕柔地撫摸著他的大腿，偷偷緩慢地讓手更有目的性的往上，而Markus只能咆哮著撞上對方的嘴唇。

 

一進入Markus的公寓，他們便踢掉他們的鞋，拋棄了沉悶的西裝外套，很高興在體溫升高的同時不會感到過於侷限。Markus的思考能力已經拋到水溝裡了，他表情空白地鎖上門。他不是一個聖人，他之前就想過這件事，主要是在獨自一人的傍晚。他花了很多時間想著Connor的嘴唇包覆住他的陰莖會是甚麼樣的感覺，他如此精密的舌頭會如何動作，進入他時會發出甚麼樣的聲音。他想過Connor有空時是否也想過同樣的事情，立刻感受到他的內心熊熊燃燒。Markus下意識想著找一天去見Kamski，感謝他讓他們感受如此上癮的感覺。

 

靈巧的雙手滑上他的身體把他從思緒中拉了回來。Connor最終把手放在他腦後，而他的手環繞住前方柔韌的腰。又是熟悉的場景，他們的雙唇相抵，Markus很快地伸出舌頭，無聲地尋求早已給予他的許可，感覺到指甲輕輕地扣住他的頸背。一聲不由自主的低吟從嘴裡溢出，他領著RK800到牆邊，模糊地注意到跟牆接觸時產生的悶響。

 

Markus的右手往下游走，輕撫對方的臀部，直到鼓足勇氣飢渴地把警探拉向他，膝蓋探入對方的大腿間，兩人的胯部接觸摩擦。Connor轉頭發出喘息，他盯著這幅美景──只有他能夠見到。Markus感覺自己越來越硬，他控制著對方的臀部，以緩慢的節奏摩擦。

 

他的手指笨拙地摸索解開警探的領帶並用力扯開，毫不客氣地讓它掉到地上。接著注意力迅速轉移到Connor的襯衫上，解開上方幾個鈕扣並往下拉，讓RK800蒼白的胸口暴露在自己的視線中。他暫停一會兒欣賞他的傑作，對方泛藍的臉讓他體內出現了另一波衝動。他俯下身，將帶著慾望的吻緊緊貼向對方的脖子。

 

他往後挺起身，仍纏繞在對方頭髮裡的手讓對方溢出一聲柔軟的呻吟。Connor更加放開自己，因感覺到Markus的舌頭舔過他親吻的位置而呼吸加重。

 

現在Connor的指甲摳進他的肩膀了，他必須在失去控制前把他們移到臥室。將最後一個吻親到Connor鎖骨上的雀斑，他引領對方走向臥室。

 

與房子的其他區域相比，這個房間並沒特別有生活氣息，僅用於存放Markus的衣服，和少數時間他想在床上進入休眠模式的時候。房間內原本的布置很快就亂了，Markus迅速地脫下Connor的襯衫，讓它掉到地板上，並將自己的襯衫和領帶一併加入它。

 

他們擁抱著一起癱倒在床上，雙臂緊緊纏繞著，讓他有點不知道該從哪裡開始。因為胸口的接觸產生的炙熱幾乎讓人招架不住。Markus讓Connor的頭靠在他的臂彎裡，另一隻手將Connor的一隻腳放到他身上，讓兩人完全面對面。因為這新的姿勢，Markus清楚地感覺到對方褲子裡的硬度，而Connor肯定也會感受到他的，如果Connor急促起來的呼吸沒有騙他的話。

 

咬著RK800柔軟的下唇，他試探性地將跨部往前摩擦，在對方拔高的嗓音中笑著吻了上去。Markus拉著環繞著他的腿翻了個身，讓對方趴在他的上方。Connor起身跨坐到Markus堅實的大腿，後者坐起解開對方褲子上的鈕扣。Connor稍微彎下身做了同樣的事，不久他們從剩下的衣物裡掙脫，兩人完全赤裸。

 

Markus的目光掃過他。突然間他看起來有些不安，帶著不必要的扭捏。

 

“真美......”Markus慢悠悠地吻了他，Connor的手臂環繞住他的脖子。Markus再次移動這個較輕的仿生人，直到他的前臂支撐在警探的頭頂，而對方正舒服地躺在枕頭上。“你是多麼的完美。”

 

他們把下半身壓在一起，互相摩擦著陰莖時兩人開始顫抖。嘴唇再次撞在一起又分開，Connor在持續的磨蹭下吐出微弱的喘息。Markus想要親吻他可以見到的每一個雀斑，手不停撫摸著對方。

 

“你確定要做嗎？如果你不想我們可以等。”他想確保RK800知道這不是一定要做的。當Connor柔軟的手輕輕托起他的臉時，他的目光變得柔和起來。

 

“我從來沒有如此確定一件事情。”

 

Markus抬起身稍作休息，一邊欣賞著下方的景象，另一個仿生人的腿放在他腰部兩側。他的眼睛眨動著往下看向展現給他的後穴，在注意到一絲潤滑液的反光時感到不可置信地堅硬。到底他們製造Connor是要讓他做什麼樣的調查？Markus一邊注意Connor有沒有表現出任何抗拒，一邊把一根手指滑進了穴口，在緩慢插入時感受到指尖上的潤滑液。Connor半瞇著眼看著Markus，在後者開始動作的時候滿足地嘆息。

 

潤滑液效果很好，幾乎沒有感到任何阻力，Markus加入了第二根手指，加快了手腕的動作，感覺到Connor的臀部開始隨著他晃動，雙手抓住了床單。他輕輕地撐起兩根手指，開拓著直到放入第三根，眼睛注視著弓起背部的Connor。RK800現在如此美麗，眼睛緊閉著跟隨體內的三根手指扭動，追求著自己的快感。

 

“Markus......求你──”Connor向他伸出雙手，示意他靠近。 

 

Markus用空出的手與Connor的手連結在一起，而在RK800的穴口中開拓的手指滑出，改為捻動自己的陰莖，因為過於敏感而稍微嗆住。他對準愛人的穴口，看向Connor的臉，後者半瞇著眼笑著回望他，捏了捏他的手作為鼓勵。仿生人領袖讓自己喘口氣稍微冷靜一下，接著開始推進，咬緊牙關感受Connor帶著他進入的感覺。當頭部進入後，Markus向前傾以便他伏在對方身上，雙手用力地支撐在兩側。他繼續向前推進，一邊溫柔地將嘴唇貼合在一起，感覺到對方的手握住了他的前臂。

 

一旦完全進入了那道縫隙，柱身火燙沉重地撐開Connor的甬道，他停了下來，身體幾乎像是著了火，他抑制住直接繼續的衝動。如果他是一個人類，現在Connor咬進他手臂的指甲肯定會讓他非常痛。Connor浮現出疑慮的神情，LED閃爍不穩定的黃色。Markus內心慌亂地看著對方。

 

“你還好嗎？”Markus拱進愛人的頸窩，輕柔地吻著脈搏明顯跳動的地方。

 

Connor似乎對如何表達自己的感覺感到茫然，於是用手建立了一個連結，而Markus的前臂褪成了白色。

 

_對不起，我只是......從來沒有做過這樣的事_ 。Markus的胸口因為對方帶著歉意的表情感到抽痛。這不是他計劃好的情況，他不希望對方有所保留。通過連結他明白了對方的恐懼，這位前獵人以前從未處於如此脆弱的境地。

 

_沒關係，沒事的_ 。Markus挺起身開始按摩Connor的身體，確保自己不要過於匆忙。從連結感受到Connor對他的信任，他慢慢伸出手握住對方的陰莖，開始有技巧地捻動。異色瞳緊緊地鎖定棕色雙眼，儘管Connor微微晃動臀部時他略為失神了一會，包覆的熱度微微絞緊他的柱身。

 

Connor似乎平復下來了，LED不再閃爍。在Markus手活幾分鐘後，他拉下對方，飢渴地將他們的嘴唇撞在一起，仰頭發出的呻吟散到清晨的夜晚中。感覺RK800開始不耐地挪動臀部，Markus試探性地挺動，顫抖地吐氣，向後慢慢退出，接著再次填滿他。

 

“Fuck，Connor ......”Markus含住伴侶的肩膀，試圖讓自己不要喪失理智時整張臉幾乎要皺起。他腹部繃緊著緩慢地動作。

 

看著自己的伴侶失去鎮定似乎激發了Connor的熱情，他的雙手放到頭後，身體完全向Markus敞開。如果Markus之前認為他身下的仿生人會安安靜靜的，尷尬地壓抑著自己，那他就錯了。當Markus恢復了原本的節奏時，Connor的哭叫只有越來越響，雙眼蒙上了快感，背向上拱著快到臨界點。Markus完全俯下身，胸口壓向另一個仿生人，胯部越來越快地撞擊，每次插入都讓他感受到一陣快感。他確信他在閉眼時了解了甚麼叫做眼冒金星。臀部撞擊的聲響如此令人害臊，但沒有人在乎，不過Markus曾短暫地想過Connor的尖叫可能會被公寓裡的人聽見。

 

“Markus──”他的話被另一聲哀鳴切斷，對方不斷地在他的體內進出，他甚至無法說出連貫的句子。“我──感覺、我感覺──”

 

Markus知道對方撐不了太久，他身下的仿生人伸出一隻手快速地揉弄自己，他腹部的緊繃感再度上升。

 

“你真是讓人驚豔，Connor，”Markus無法控制他的胡言亂語，他的許多系統似乎完全停工，整體集中於現在的任務。“天啊，你太棒了。”

 

這對RK800來說似乎就足夠了，Markus讚嘆地看著他尖叫著自己的名字，身體繃緊釋放到兩人之間，仿生液體塗抹在腹部上。

 

“Fuck，”Connor貼著他啜泣，對於Markus殘忍的節奏轉變成雜亂無章的挺進感到過於敏感。“Fuck── ”Markus感覺自己開始達到頂峰，他喉嚨發出嘶吼，緊緊圈住身下的仿生人用力抽插。“哦，Fuck...... Markus......”

 

這種過於刺激的感覺是難以形容的，傳感器全部專注在他的陰莖上。Connor在高潮期間箍緊他，失去了一貫的冷靜一邊哭著一邊咒罵，指甲陷進Markus的背部。突然間，Markus整個身體因為絕對的快感爆發了，他深深地釋放到另一個仿生人的體內，頭埋進對方的胸口等著度過他的高潮，臀部抽搐。

 

兩人持續緩慢地磨蹭直到緩過來，過熱的氣息吹拂在彼此的唇上。他們凝視著彼此，Markus忍不住脫口而出──

 

“我愛你。”

 

Connor收到這句話時只是眨了眨眼睛，微笑著用充滿暖意的眼神望著對方，他嘴唇蠕動著想開口，但最後決定用慵懶的、帶點困倦的吻來表達自己的情緒。嘴唇分開時他的手撫上Markus的臉頰，因為RK200開始吻他耳朵時輕笑出聲。

 

“我也愛你。”

 

Markus想說的比這更多，但他系統的運轉速度似乎在減緩。現在他終於注意到整個過程中他耗了多少能量，身體長時間花費能源來維持他的體溫。Connor似乎和他一樣，前者的眼睛已經開始闔上了，進入讓他們看起來更像人，用來充電和處理事情的“睡眠模式”。Markus對著Connor──他愛的以及愛他的仿生人──的LED吻上的最後一吻，翻身使他不會壓住對方，雙手交疊著，意識漸漸遠去。

 

END

──────────────────

再也不要翻譯了。

 

 

 

 

真香(。


End file.
